Chaos (TWS)
Chaos is the Primordial Protogenoi: the first being in existence, he actually appears briefly at times in the Titan Wars Series and usually appears as either a plot device or to give the Olympians a nudge in the right direction, Chaos takes the form of a muscular but effeminate youth and admits that although he isn't female as most poetry state he is but instead Primordially Genderless. Personality and traits Chaos tries to show that he has no humanity left in him, but Tartarus continuously shows him that there is something inside of him that cares. Chaos is mentioned throughout the story by Gaia, who claims that Chaos has gone through changes: growing from an immature, snarky, glib, arrogant and self confident God into a somewhat weak, even more selfish, still sarcastic, but proves he can be capable of love. Chaos is very arrogant but he keeps his word on some level. Hades stated that he thinks that deep down Chaos is a very lonely and unhappy man that uses humour to mask the intense pain. In reality, Chaos is actually longing for acceptance, and very isolated and lonely because of his years as a God. He uses a dry sense of humour and mediocre snark remarks as a way to compensate for his loneliness, acting like he doesn't need anybody and is in fact, happier on his own, but deep down inside he knows that he isn't he just refuses to admit it. He shows loyalty and love frequently, though he tries to hide it. Physical Appearance Chaos is a youth with Dark Hair and brown eyes, he has tanned skin that is muscled but is described as short and effeminate for his physical age, Chaos has a earring in each ear. Chaos' clothing is rather laid back, usually wearing clothes that are either laid back or in a colour scheme with those worn by Tartarus, Chaos seems to have no personal fashion and describes his wearing the modern fashionable clothes during each appearance as "a God thing". Biography Relationships Equipment *'Oblivion' - A powerful and dangerous sword that was forged in the Underworld during the Golden Age of the Titans by Tartarus and a group of Telekhine Master Smiths, among the materials used in it are an unknown Blade material (an alloy of Stygian Iron and Orichalcum) and Orichalcum, it was cooled in the Pool of Oblivion. Powers and Abilities Powers As the Primordial God, Chaos' powers are said to be invincible and well-rounded, making him one of, if not, the strongest beings in existence. Abilities *'Umbrakinesis' - Chaos is the Primordial God, therefore he is capable of wielding the most powerful Godly Elements with untold Mastery, this include Darkness as it was one of the main elements that existed at the time of his creation. *'Photokinesis' - Chaos is the Primordial God, therefore he is capable of wielding the most powerful Godly Elements with untold Mastery, this includes Light as it was one of the things he used to create the Universe. *'Pyrokinesis' - Chaos is the Primordial God, therefore he is capable of wielding the most powerful Godly Elements with untold Mastery, this includes Fire as he easily created the Universe during the event known as "the Big Bang". *'Geokinesis' - Although he can wield this power, Chaos is not the proud Master of this element which instead goes to Gaia, his daughter. *'Hydrokinesis' - Although he can wield this power, Chaos is not the proud Master of this element which instead goes to Hydros, his son. *'Overwhelming Physical Capabilities' - Chaos can physically overwhelm any being in creation, except for Tartarus, who was unknowingly created to be his equal and opposite. *'Creation' - Chaos has been revealed to create things, either through inspiration or reproduction (both sexual and asexual), he used his various capabilities over the elements to cause the "Big Bang" and create the universe from the following explosion. Gallery Quotes Trivia Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Protogenos Category:Immortal Category:Genderless